Don't Tell, Okay?
by Dance4Life060700
Summary: Vanellope has to tell Ralph about her crush on Rancis. Little does she know that Ralph might turn into an over protective brother. Bad summary and title, sorry. Final chapter posted, and FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my second Wreck-it Ralph story, but this isn't a POV; it's a VanillaButter Story!...well, kinda. It's Vanellope telling Ralph she has a crush on Rancis. If you guys really like it, I'll write another chapter about Ralph confronting Rancis. XD Please review! Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.

* * *

"C'mon, cheer up, Princess," Ralph said as he and his nine-year-old friend made their way to Tapper's, "At least you're still on the Roster for tomorrow."

"It's _President,_" Vanellope corrected, as always, "and it doesn't matter! Swizzle totally cheated!"

Ralph ruffled her hair, "Or maybe you're just being a sore loser."

"Am not, Stink Brain!"

"You keep thinking that, Van."

The Random Roster Race had just ended. Vanellope got fifth place, but she certainly tried. Nonetheless, her and Ralph were still going to Tapper's like they do every Friday night to celebrate a good week of work, weather it really was a good week or not.

Vanellope was being awfully quiet after that. It kind of worried Ralph, considering she's usually blabbing away.

Ralph cleared his throat, "So, Princess, other than that, how were the races?"

"Good." she replied simply, without her usual sassy remark. She didn't seem like herself.

Ralph stopped Vanellope and knelt down to her height. He felt her forehead and examined her, "Are you okay? You're not feeling sick are you? Or got into a kart accident?"

Vanellope pushed his hand away, "Geez, what are you, my mom?"

"No," Ralph said, gently turning Vanellope's head so that they made eye contact, "but something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong..."

"Vanellope." Ralph said sternly.

Vanellope sighed, "Okay, fine! I have a secret, but I can't tell you it."

"Kid, you can tell me _anything,_" Ralph said, "Now tell me what's wrong."

Vanellope sighed, then looked around, making sure no one was in sight, "Okay, but don't get mad at anyone, alright?"

_What did she do?!_ Ralph thought. Trying to control his temper, he simply said, "I won't."

"Okay," Vanellope said. "I... _like someone._" she mumbled so Ralph couldn't hear.

"You _what?_"

"I..." she purposely coughed, "_like someone._"

"_What?_"

"I LIKE SOMEONE!" Vanellope yelled suddenly, then covered her mouth.

Ralph stayed there, absolutely speechless. He had to let it sink in. _Vanellope likes someone._ Even though it was just an innocent crush, and they were just children so it wouldn't be serious, it still made Ralph... Protective. Like a protective older brother or father.

"Ralph?" Vanellope said, snapping Ralph back to reality.

"...With who?" was all Ralph said.

"Rancis..." she said quietly.

It made sense, though. Last week, Ralph started to notice, even though she could have had that crush for who knows how long. Ralph thought back to last week when he started to notice.

_"Pri- President Vanellope!"_

_Both Ralph and Vanellope had turned around to see who was calling for the President._

_"O-Oh, hey! Whatdya need, Rancis?" Vanellope had asked, blushing slightly._

_Rancis was already blushing. It took him a few minutes before he got the courage to call for the President, "J-Just wanted to say, thanks for getting Sour Bill to replace the mirrors on the Kit-Kart. It was getting harder to fix my hair before and after each race since they were so old." he scratched the back of his head awkwardly._

_"Oh, no problem! Anything for one of my best friends!" she smiled._

_"Well, I-I better get going. Y'know, gotta put the Kit-Kart back and..." Rancis trailed off. Then he turned around and called over his shoulder, "I'll see you later."_

_"Yeah, see you!" Vanellope waved._

_Rancis turned back around. Ralph saw Rancis face-palm himself and thought he heard him mumble something. Probably something about 'Acting like an idiot'._

_Vanellope watched Rancis walk away with a smile on her face... Then she realized Ralph was still there._

_"Uh, sorry about that! Let's go! Forward march!" Vanellope said, as she marched forward._

Ralph stood up, "Van, Tapper's is gonna have to wait. I have someone to go talk to," he said and started to walk back towards Sugar Rush.

"No, no, no!" Vanellope said and glitched in front of him.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because he doesn't know! Ralph, _please_ don't tell him! Just keep it a secret!" she gave him the puppy dog eyes, "Ralph, please."

Ralph stood there for a moment. "Aaauug! Fine, I won't."

Vanellope jumped up and hugged him, "Thanks, Admiral Underpants!"

Ralph hugged the little girl back, "No problem, Bad Breath."

"Remember, don't tell anyone, 'kay, Big Hands?" Vanellope said, starting to get her sass back.

"I won't."

"Great! Now let's go to Tapper's!" Vanellope said.

"Alright, alright," Ralph chuckled, placing Vanellope on his shoulder and walking to Tapper's.

_I've gotta keep a better eye on those two from now on... _Ralph thought, not caring if he was acting like an over protective father or brother.

* * *

So what did you think? I know I didn't make Vanelloe as sassy, again, but like I said for the last one, for a situation like this, I thought she wouldn't be sassy temporarily. *shrug*


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh, you guys really wanted me to continue! XD At this rate I'll have a chapter 3, too. :) Sorry if this chapter stinks and that it's short and if they're all OOC... bfdaweldkslwed

Thanks for all of your kind reviews! It really means a lot!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.

* * *

A few days had gone by since Vanellope had told Ralph about her crush. As much as Ralph wanted to talk to Rancis about it, he knew that he couldn't; he had promised Vanellope that he would keep it their own secret.

Ralph was on his way to the Random Roster Race. Ralph tries to make it to as many as the races as he can. On his way there, though, he happened to see Rancis heading to the Random Roster Race... and Vanellope was no where in sight. This was his chance to talk to that cocky, yellow-haired, peanut butter cup themed kid and teach him not to mess with Vanellope.

Ralph walked up behind Rancis and cleared his throat, "Ahem."

Rancis turned around, "Uh, hi... Ralph?"

"Yeah, it's Ralph." he answered, placing his massive hands on his hips. "You're Rancis?"

"...Yeah."

"Well, I need to talk to you."

"...Well?"

"_Well_, I'm not sure if you know this, but..." Ralph debated if he should tell or not. _Well... she told me not to tell... but then again, I'm only doing this to protect the kid!_ "Vanellope has a crush on you."

Rancis blushed, shocked, "She what?! Wait... how do I know you're not just saying that?"

"Because she told me herself."

"Wow... " was all Rancis could say.

"How do you feel about her?"

Rancis looked around awkwardly. Could he really trust him with his secret? _Well, if Vanellope trusts him... _"Well... I like her too..." he said, "But don't tell anyone! _Especially _Vanellope!"_  
_

Ralph nodded, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. But," he leaned in, "if you ever, I repeat, _ever _hurt Vanellope emotionally or physically, you'll have to deal with me. Got it?"

Rancis's eyes widened and he gulped, "Y-Yes, sir."

"And-"

"Raaaalph!"

"U-Uh..." Rancis quickly ran off to the race, making sure Vanellope didn't see him.

"Ralph!" Vanellope ran up to him, "Ralph, c'mon, the race is gonna start soon!"

"Y-Yeah, c'mon, let's go, kid."

As they started walking there, Vanellope spoke up, "So, Ralph... Why were you talking to Rancis?"

_Uh oh..._


	3. Chapter 3

"...What was that?"

"Why were you talking to Rancis?" Vanellope looked at him with a mad expression. She wasn't joking around for once, she knew there had to be a reason.

"Well, he, uh," Ralph tried to think of an excuse, "wanted to talk to me."

"Oh really? What about?"

"Uh... oh, look! The race is about to start!" Ralph said.

"For once, you're right." Vanellope mumbled, "You got lucky, Ham Hands! But I _will _find out why you were talking to him!" she said as she ran off to the track, "C'mon, move your molasses!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!"

* * *

"Move out of the way, Fluggerbutter!" Vanellope shouted to Rancis as they both battled for first place. Rancis was currently in first, Vanellope second. Ralph was cheering in the crowd, looking at the screen for a better view.

"No way, President!" Rancis responded, looking at his reflection in his mirror.

"C-c-c-m-cm-oo-o-on-no-on!" Vanellope said glitching a little.

Suddenly, a little glitch turned into glitching in front of Rancis, backwards, then sideways, then backwards again, then off the track.

"AAAHHHHH!" they both screamed, neither of them expecting Vanellope's glitch to freak out so much.

"VANELLOPE, LOOK OUT!"

Vanellope looked behind her, and saw that she was going to crash into a tree if she didn't turn around and get back onto that track!

"SWEET MOTHER OF MONKEY MILK!" Vanellope quickly turned the wheel to try to get back onto the track. She made a sharp turn, but glitched again, and next thing she knew, she was face to face with the tree.

The crowd gasped.

"Kid!" Ralph said shocked, as he ran onto the track, then off track to Vanellope's side.

She was stuck in her now destroyed kart, and looked unconscious. Ralph did everything to get her out of the kart and held her in his arms as if she was a baby, "Kid?" Vanellope was still breathing. She wasn't dead, so she couldn't regenerate.

Vanellope slowly blinked her eyes open, "...Stink Brain?"

"Vanellope! Oh, thank Code you're okay!"

"...What... what happened?"

"You got into a kart crash. But don't worry, Kid, you're gonna be okay. We're gonna go to my game and get you fixed before the arcade opens."

"But... what about the race? And my kart?" Vanellope said in the weakest voice Ralph had ever heard from the little girl.

"Your kart will be fine tomorrow. And don't worry about the race. You're not going to race tomorrow, you're going to rest as soon as we get you fixed up." Ralph said sternly, brushing hair out of Vanellope's face gently so he didn't hurt her.

"But I have to, Ralph!" Vanellope said, her voice cracking.

"Not if you're hurt, Van," Ralph said.

"I'm not _that _hurt..."

"You can't even walk, Vanellope. If you can't walk, how in the Arcade would you race?"

Vanellope gave a half-hearted smirk, "...I have my ways."

"Nice try, Kid. We're going to my game to fix you up." Ralph stood up and walked towards the exit. It wasn't that long of a walk from where they were- seven minutes maybe?

No one came to make sure the President because they knew she was safe with her best friend. They did, however, watch from a distance as soon as they finished the race- everyone except Rancis.

Rancis was actually a few feet behind them. He didn't follow them, however. but he would make sure Vanellope was okay as soon as she was back!

"Poor Vanellope..." Taffyta said to Candlehead.

Now all Rancis could do, as well as the other racers, was worry about the President.

* * *

" $&!" was what Q*bert said when he saw Vanellope.

"Don't worry, Q*bert, she's okay!" Ralph responded.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Vanellope squeaked.

"Hey, Ralph, you re- JIMINY JAMINY!" Felix said, shocked at Vanellope's appearance.

"Hey, Felix," Ralph said sheepishly, slightly waving with his free hand, "Could you fix something for me?"

* * *

**A/N: **Wow! I was _not _expecting this! XD I was going to have this be the last chapter, but then Vanellope crashed, and... yeah, they'll be another chapter for sure. XD

Hope you guys enjoyed! I hope you guys don't think I made them OOC, I really tried not to. XD I don't know when the last chapter will be up... sometime in the next week. It'll most likely be the last chapter, though.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!


	4. Chapter 4

"Ralph, what happened to Vanellope?!" Felix panicked, reaching for his hammer.

"Well, long story short, she got into a bad kart accident," Ralph said, gently placing Vanellope on the ground, using his hand to help her sit up.

"Jeepers! Well, don't worry, Brother, she'll be fine momentarily!"

_Ding-Ding! Ding-Ding! Ding-Ding!_

"There you go, Vanellope! Do you feel better?" Felix questioned, hoping he fixed her enough.

Vanellope jumped up, "Yeah!"

"Are you sure?" Ralph asked, "Not even a little sore?"

"Well, maybe a little bit, but it's not that bad!" Vanellope smiled, "Now let's go! I've got a race to win!" she jumped up, and headed for the exit.

Ralph picked her up easily from the hood of her sweatshirt, "No, you don't. I told you that you're not racing anymore today or tomorrow so you can rest." Ralph reminded the girl.

Vanellope scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I told ya, I'm fine! Now put me down, Numskull!"

"Nope. You're not racing today, even if you have to stay in Fix-It Felix Jr."

"Oh yeah?" Vanellope tested, "Where would I stay then, huh?"

Ralph thought for a second, "...My house. I'll lock you in." he smirked.

"That's not a good idea, Ralphie..." Vanellope tsked, her voice pitching.

"Why ever not?" Ralph said in a teasing tone, "There's food, water, a bathroom, a good bed for you to sleep on. And a guarantee that you won't be racing and get some rest."

Vanellope sighed, "Aw, c'mon, Ralph, I'll get bored!"

"Which will force you to sleep from boredom." Ralph smirked.

"...I taught you well, Ralph. Too well."

* * *

**"ARCADE OPENS IN FIVE MINUTES!" **was shouted through out the arcade.

"Okay, Kid, I gotta go now." Ralph said as he tucked Vanellope in his bed (it was the only bed he had, so it was the only place Vanellope could sleep, really, unless she wanted to sleep on the floor...), "Promise me you'll get some rest, alright?"

Vanellope saluted from where she lay.

Ralph raised an eyebrow, "I'll take that as a yes." he made his way towards the door, "I'll be back when the arcade closes,"

"I'll be here," Vanellope said, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

Ralph waved good-bye, and closed, _and locked,_ the door.

Vanellope lie there for a few minutes, listening to the ticking of the clock on Ralph's nightstand. Every now and then she would hear the game going on. She wasn't really tired, though. Maybe a little bit, but not enough to allow her to go to sleep. She sat up and hopped down from Ralph's bed. She looked around Ralph's room. It wasn't much, really. It was big enough for Ralph, though, and defiantly big enough for Vanellope. Not that it mattered, considering she isn't the one who lives there. She looked at his walls. They were white, and there wasn't anything- wait a minute.

On the left wall, there was something hanging from a thumbtack...

It was Vanellope's _You're My Hero _medal. Right there, where Ralph could wake up and see it everyday. Vanellope smiled her adorable smile. He kept it somewhere where it would be safe, and it would be close to him. Where it would be there for him almost whenever he needed it. It was something Ralph held close to him, and reminded him that he was loved and cared for. It reminded him that he was someone's hero. Being Vanellope's hero was his duty- and it was a big _duty!_

Vanellope stood there for a while longer, thinking about how good a friend Ralph was- even if he does smell, she thought.

Eventually she climbed back onto Ralph's bed, and attempted to take a small nap. It's not like she had anything better to do anyways.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, I'm kinda getting off the Vanilla Butter stuff... but there should be some more after the next chapter at least! Until then, enjoy some Ralph and Vanellope friendship cuteness! :D**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I felt bad about not finishing, and everyone was upset, so... yeah. I'll be finishing this, but this will probably be the last chapter NOT because I didn't want to finish it. I thought about it, and thought that this would way it would end better.**

**I'm sorry for the trouble and for telling you guys I wouldn't finish it. I was just afraid I would never finish it and let you guys down later.**

**I hope you guys like it. :) I hope it doesn't seem too rushed! D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.**

* * *

The next few days, Vanellope continued to stay with Ralph. Before the arcade opened, Ralph would let Vanellope sleep in. He would tuck her in tighter, then kiss her forehead goodbye, much like a father would to his daughter. Then, after the arcade closed, they would spend the rest of the day together, doing whatever. They then ate dinner together, and spent more time together. When their day of fun had to come to an end, Ralph would give her an old(but clean) shirt for a nightgown, and they would snuggle up in Ralph's bed(again, much like a father and daughter).

After a couple more days, Ralph told Vanellope she could go back to racing.

She was jumping around, yelling with joy, hugging him, etc. for at least five minutes.

She did, however, stay with her best friend one more night. But when the time came to say goodbye until closing time, she gave him a hug.

"Be safe, okay, kid?"

"Don't worry, Stink Brain, I will!"

"And have fun, alright?"

"What are you, my mom?"

Ralph chuckled, "No, but I _am _your best friend, and look after you."

"I know, I know!" she said as he sat her onto the tram, "I'll see you right after the arcade closed, alright?"

She saluted as the tram moved into the power cord, "Got it!"

* * *

Vanellope eventually got to Game Central Station and started to make her way back to Sugar Rush, when she bumped into someone, "Hey, watch where yo-" Then she noticed who it was.

"Hey, Vanellope. I-I was just seeing how you were doing." the person said.

"I'm doing just fine, Rancis. I'm actually gonna start racing again right now!"

Rancis grinned, "That's great! But, um, could I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Not here!"

"What?" she asked, "Why not?"

"'Cause we're in... public..." he said, blushing.

Vanellope crossed her arms, "Yeah, well I have something to tell you too! And in _public._"

"Y-You-"

Rancis was interrupted by a pair of lips on top of his.

Vanellope kissed him.

She pulled away, but not because people were looking, "I like you, Rancis. I_ like_ like you."

He stood there speechless for a second but then spoke up, "I like you too. I love you."

They both stood there, speechless, but happy. But then they realized people were looking, and held hands then ran off to Sugar Rush.

"...Will you be my girlfriend?" Rancis asked on the tram.

"Doi, I will, you big dork!" she giggled, hugging him.

Rancis sighed happily, and hugged back. He took in Vanellope's sweet scent.

_Smells like Vanilla... _

They would still have to tell people about it. Oh well, they thought. People will find out eventually.


End file.
